


Omoi ga ieru hazu za

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Volvió a besarlo, tratando de fingir de no haber oído.Pero no podía parar su mente, no podía erradicar ese pensamiento, no podía evitar de seguir oyendo ese nombre, pronunciado por Yuya.Hikka. Hikka. Hikka.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Omoi ga ieru hazu za

**Omoi ga ieru hazu sa**

**(Puedo ser curado por este sentimiento)**

Yuya gemía, bajo de él.

Yabu le besó el cuello, delicado, mientras las manos le acariciaban las caderas, rozándolas con las uñas.

Se bajó con la boca hacia el esternón, sin parar, luego le tomó un pezón entre los labios, lamiéndolo, aumentando la intensidad de los gemidos del menor.

_“Hikka.”_

Yabu se paró por una fracción de segundo.

Lo había oído, claro, cristalino.

Levantó la mirada en Takaki, y lo vio seguir teniendo los ojos cerrados, seguir gimiendo bajo su toque, con un poco de decepción porque se había parado.

Volvió a besarlo, tratando de fingir de no haber oído.

Pero no podía parar su mente, no podía erradicar ese pensamiento, no podía evitar de seguir oyendo ese nombre, pronunciado por Yuya.

_Hikka. Hikka. Hikka._

Yabu lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

Cuando los dos de ellos se habían juntado, había recogido las piezas del corazón de Takaki y las había juntado, tratando de esa manera de atarlo a sí, de hacerse amar como él lo amaba.

Y ese nombre, pronunciado casi por accidente, instintivamente, era la prueba que había fracasado míseramente.

Llevó una mano entre sus piernas, empezando mecánicamente a prepararlo, pero no estaba realmente con él en ese momento.

Después de unos minutos se puso encima a él, penetrándolo con un empujón brusco.

Había perdido toda ternura, había perdido la gana de ser delicado, había perdido la gana de estar con él en esa cama.

Se quedó quieto, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse a la intrusión, y entretanto le llevó una mano en la cara, acariciándole la mejilla y mirándolo, tratando de ver en él señas de involucramiento.

“Abre los ojos, Yuuyan.” le dijo, en voz firme, y cuando el menor lo hizo tuvo gana de llorar.

Todo eso no era por él.

Lo deseaba, lo amaba, habría hecho todo para estar con él, pero no podía forzar su presencia en la vida de alguien para quien él no significaba mucho.

Sintió la rabia montarle en la mente y transferirse en su cuerpo, mientras se ponía a empujar dentro de él, fuerte, hondo, sin saber si a guiarlo fuera la gana de hacerle daño o de sentirlo _suyo_.

“Di mi nombre, Yuya.” murmuró, arañándole un hombro, hundiendo las uñas en la piel y sintiéndolo hacer lo mismo en su espalda.

“Kota...” dijo el menor, en voz débil, mezclada con gemidos.

“Otra vez. No te pares.” contestó, y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de oír sólo ese nombre, de disfrutar la sensación de la voz profunda del menor que lo pronunciaba, la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, de estar dentro de él.

De fingir con sí mismo que en ese momento Yuya tuviera sólo a él en mente y ningún otro, que lo que le había dicho antes no significara nada.

Pero no podía.

Takaki seguía gimiendo su nombre, y Kota improvisamente se hartó de esa mentira. Llevó una mano en su boca, haciéndolo callar, sofocando sus gemidos y sus palabras.

“Cállate, ahora. Te ruego, cállate.” susurró en su oreja, aumentando el ritmo de los empujones y de los movimientos de la mano en la erección del menor.

Cuando ambos hubieron llegado al orgasmo, salió pronto de él, tumbándose a su lado y dándole la espalda, tratando de envolverse lo más posible en la sábana, de enfrentar esa improvisa sensación de frio que lo había cogido.

Sintió el colchón moverse bajo de él, y unos segundos más tarde las manos de Yuya estaban alrededor de su cintura, el mentón apoyado en su hombro.

“¿Qué pasa, Yabu?” preguntó, y Kota pudo oír la confusión clara en su voz.

Le habría gustado pensar que Yuya fuera malo. Que todo lo que hacía lo hacía para verlo sufrir, que se divirtiera engañándolo, que fuera tan egoísta de sentir placar iludiéndolo.

Pues podría haberlo odiado, y estaba seguro que se habría sentido mejor.

Llegado al punto de no sentirse casi obligado a seguir el instinto de amarlo, a pesar de todo el daño que le hacía ese mismo amor.

“Querría que dejara, Yuya.” murmuró, girándose despacio hacia de él y soltando el agarre de sus brazos.

“¿De hacer qué?” preguntó el menor, sentándose recto y siguiendo mirándolo con aire desorientado.

“De pensar en Hikaru.” fue la respuesta, y pronunciar ese nombre hirió a Yabu aún más que cuando lo había dicho Takaki.

Yuya se paró. Tenía los hombros tensos, y Kota podía verlo apretar los puños, hundiendo las uñas en las palmas.

“¿Qué tiene que ver con esto Hikaru?” preguntó, tratando de fingir indiferencia.

Yabu rio amargamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No hace falta mentirme, Yuuyan. Lo sé lo que siente por Hikaru. Sé qué lo quieres. Sé qué se lo dijiste, que él no te quiere, sé cuánto sufriste. Yo...” la voz le tembló. Respiró hondo, antes de volver a hablar. “Yo lo sé, y lo sabía también cuando decidí de tratar a estar contigo. Pensaba que en el tiempo pudieras olvidarlo, que pudieras ir más allá, que mi presencia fuera suficiente a hacerte feliz, porque me mereciera al menos una parte de ese amor que por ti siempre fue reservado a él. Y me equivoqué.” concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros en señal de rendida.

Takaki se acercó, metiéndole las manos en los brazos y apretándolo, casi haciéndole daño.

“Yo te quiero, Kota. Te quiero y sólo soy tuyo, no pertenezco a nadie más. Yo estoy contigo, y esto tendría que ser suficiente a convencerte que entre Hikaru y mí no...” el mayor no lo dejó acabar.

“¡Por favor, Yuya! Desde hace meses me engañas, sin quererlo, ten al menos la piedad de admitir lo que sientes, ahora. Nunca perteneciste a mí. Tu cuerpo podrá pertenecerme, tal vez, puedo robarte unos besos, unas caricias, unos gestos de afecto, y fingir que de verdad importen, pero al final lo sé qué es todo lo que puedo tener de ti, que tu corazón nunca va a ser mío, no...” hizo una pausa, antes de seguir. “No como lo querría.”

Takaki se quedó en silencio, y Yabu se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar.

Le habría gustado mantener indiferencia, pero se conocía muy bien ya, conocía sus reacciones cuando se trataba de él, pues no lo rechazó cuando Yuya se acercó para abrazarlo.

Dejó que lo apretara e hizo lo mismo con él, le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y empezó a acariciarlo despacio cuando sintió sus lágrimas bañarle la piel.

Pasaron unos minutos, luego soltó el abrazo y le tomó la cara en las manos, quedándose mirándolo fijo unos segundos antes de besarlo.

“Yuya... se acabó.” murmuró, dándose cuenta que nada podría haber igualado el dolor que sentía teniendo que pronunciar esas palabras.

El menor se salió los ojos, con pánico, y se aferró a sus brazos.

“Por favor, Kota, te ruego. No me dejes a solas, _te ruego_.” le dijo, rápido y confuso, mientras el mayor veía las señales de la ansiedad que lo cogían.

Pero sus palabras no lo alcanzaran, no como le habría gustado al menor.

“Tú no quieres a mí. De hecho, no se trata que te deje o no, se trata de no dejarte a solas, porque es de esto que tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de sentirte rechazado, de no tener a nadie a tu lado. Que sea yo o alguien más... no te importa.” le dijo, más directo de lo que le habría gustado, pero había llegado al límite, al punto que buenas palabras ya no tenían importancia.

Yuya se mordió un labio, soltando el agarre en el cuerpo de Kota y bajando los ojos.

“Puedo intentarlo, Kota.” murmuró, casi tuviera miedo de hablar. “Puedo tratar de quererte cómo quieres tú. Puedo tratar de hacerlo, porque no eres un cualquiera. Fuiste tú que me... _salvaste_ cuando Hikaru me rechazó. Fuiste tú que te quedaste a mi lado, nunca pidiendo nada. Y yo viví acunado en esta seguridad, pero... si lo quieres, puedo tratar de amarte, soy dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario. No sabes cuántas veces quise poderte amar y nunca hice nada, sino odiarme por el hecho que no tenía éxito de hacerlo automáticamente.” volvió a mirarlo en los ojos, firme. “Puedo quererte. Pero no me dejes ahora, te ruego.” repitió, secándose distraídamente las lágrimas que le corrían bajo la cara.

Yabu suspiró.

No era justo.

No era justo que Yuya llorara, no era justo lo que le estaba diciendo, no era justo que le hiciera tan daño.

Lo miró, tratando de decir a sí mismo que verlo así no tenía efecto en él, pero no pudo.

Cerró los ojos, porque no quería seguir mirando.

“Te ofenderías si alguien te llamara ‘tentativa’, ¿verdad, Yuya?” murmuró, la voz ronca y los ojos hartos.

Takaki asintió brevemente, volviendo cerca de él.

Despacio, lo envolvió en los brazos, apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro.

“Dime que vas a quedarte. Por favor.” susurró, sin contestar a la pregunta del mayor.

Kota suspiró.

No se lo podía pedir.

No en esa situación, no mientras lo abrazaba, mientras la habitación todavía olía de sexo, no mientras tenía su piel contra la propia, no mientras tenía fija en la mente la imagen de su cara mientras lloraba.

Yabu quería a Yuya, y pensaba de quererlo a punto de poder hacer lo que era más justo por ambos, aunque difícil.

Se equivocaba. Mientras lo miraba y su mano gravitaba cerca del hombro de Yuya, como para decidirse a tocarlo, Kota entendió que no iba a tener éxito de irse, que ninguna humillación iba a hacerle dejar esa habitación, ni siquiera el pensamiento de no poder tener el corazón de Yuya porque pertenecía a alguien diferente.

“Prométeme que dejarás de pensar en Hikaru. Prométeme que dejarás de mirarlo con esos ojos. Prométeme que vas a hacer lo que puedes para olvidarlo. Prométeme...” se mordió un labio, y finalmente se concedió de tocar al menor. “Prométeme que dejarás de superponer su cara a la mía cada vez que estamos juntos, cada vez que me miras, cada vez que tenemos sexo. Que ya no vas a desear de estar con él, sino que te harás gustar el hecho de estar conmigo, porque soy yo que estoy contigo, no Hikaru.” concluyó, finalmente expresando todos los pensamientos que siempre habían sido en su mente desde el momento que Yuya y él se habían juntado.

Ahora que los había dicho en alta voz se sentía mejor, pero extrañamente vacío.

Takaki no le contestó pronto, y Kota fue agradecido por eso.

Sopesó las palabras de Yabu, reflexionó seriamente en sus posibilidades, si pudiera efectivamente cumplir esas promesas.

Y, al final, asintió.

“Te lo prometo, Kota.” dijo, y luego suspiró.

El mayor asintió también, tumbándose en la cama, tirándolo consigo y abrazándolo.

“No voy a dejarte. Al menos, hoy no. Puedo esperar un poco de tiempo más, puedo dejarte tratar de quererme. Pero... no voy a esperar para siempre, Yuya.” dijo, acabando la discusión.

Se abrazaron, rindiéndose al cansancio.

Yabu se puso a acariciar delicadamente el cuerpo del menor, acunándose en esa sensación de calma aparente.

Había mentido, con consciencia.

No iba a irse ese día, ni iba a hacerlo en futuro.

Iba a seguir tratando de hacerse querer, pero dentro de sí sabía qué aunque Yuya pudiera intentar, un amor obligado nunca iba a ser lo mismo de uno espontaneo.

Iba a quedarse con Yuya, conformándose con verlo intentar, con esas sonrisas esporádicas, siempre esperando que pudieran ser sinceras.

Conformándose con ser una tentativa. 


End file.
